Blackjack
Summary Comparatively while Stable 99 wasn't the most progressive fallout shelter, it remained as one of the longest self sustaining one in Equestria after the bombs dropped. but beneath its socially enforced sexism it held a secret a string of code if put bluntly could allow anyone with the technical prowess to rule the ruined world. Our own unfortunate hero Blackjack (born Go Fish) was being raised to head the shelters security team. Although not as smart as Stable 2's Littlepip and often the butt of jokes and ridicule, she was far less naive about the Stables leader. Who had secretly made plans to sell off the piece of code to ponies outside, claiming to have been the company that had built the stable, in exchange to quell an internal rebellion in Stable 99. long story short that REALLY didn't work out as planned. In a last ditch effort to save her home Blackjack with the help of her friend P-21, copied the code to her Pipbuck, and left home with a target on her head, hoping to clear out all of her troubles and save her home... ---- '''''NOTE FOR NEWCOMERS: Fallout Equestria Project Horizons is a VERY VERY VERY long story with not a lot of well known details and feat listings online. for reference, it is longer than the Lord of the Rings, Chronicles of Narnia, and Harry Potter book series put together and is 3 times the Length of the original Fallout Equestria story. On top of this, there are 2 sequel stories in the works that could change a characters ability set. any stats that are crucial to a feat or aspect of the character will directly quote the those stories and no other sources.''''' ---- Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-C''' | '''8-C''' | '''8-B''' | '''7-A''' | '''6-A''' | At least''' 6-A''' | At least''' 6-A''' | At least '''High 6-A''' '''Name: '''Blackjack (Go Fish was her birth name), Security (Pseudonym), Maiden of the Stars (to certain Religious Groups), Queen Whiskey, Queen Blackjack '''Origin: '''My Little Pony/Fallout (Fallout Equestria Project Horizons Fan Fiction by Somber) '''Gender:''' Female '''Age: '''15-18 in Project Horizons, 20s in Speak, 200+ in Project Horizons Epilogue '''Classification:''' Radioactive Stable Security Unicorn | Same | Cyber Legged Unicorn | Cyber Unicorn | Clone of original self | Same as before | Alicorn Deity '''Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics''', '''Magic''', '''Telekinesis''', '''Force Choke''', '''Statistics Amplification''' (With Pipbuck), '''Skilled Marksman''' (With Pipbuck), '''Homing Attack''' (With Pipbuck) | '''All Previous Abilities''', in addition to, '''Minor Resistance '''to '''Radiation '''(Chapter 26), '''Radiation Manipulation''' (via Trottheimers Folly), '''Durability Negation '''(Via Trottheimers Folly, and Star Metal Sword) | '''All Previous Abilities Excluding Radiation Manipulation; but Magic, Telekinesis, and Force Choke are all vastly inferior, '''in addition to '''Immortality '''(Type 1), '''Regeneration '''(High-Low), '''Invisibility '''(Via Stealth Buck), '''Stealth Mastery '''(via Stealth Buck), '''Minor Clarvoyance '''(Via EC-1101, when strapped into a dream machine meant to correct her mental status she was able to see through the illusion, Chapter 43), '''Minor Resistance''' to '''Soul Manipulation '''(Can walk in Soul Manipulating fields without issue, Chapter 40) '''Attack Potency: Building Level '''(Took on and defeated a Dragon with 2 of her teammates using only grenades in Chapter 8, Defeated Deus in Chapter 16) | '''Same as before '''(Trottheimers Folly is capable of feats on this level) | '''Same as before '''(in Chapter 47 she was able to hold and damage a creature who had knocked Rampage from one side of a prison to another, Rampage should weigh over 400 pounds) '''Speed: Superhuman''', '''Superhuman '''Reaction Speeds, '''Subsonic+ '''Reaction Speeds with SATS (in Chapter 22 she dodged gunfire) | '''Same as before''' | '''Subsonic+ '''Movement Speeds (Kept up with a moving train) '''Supersonic''' Combat Speeds (Tagged Psychoshy, who reached speeds similar to this, dodged personalized missiles) '''Lifting Strength: Class 1''' | '''Same as before''' | '''Class 10 '''(Threw around multiple ponies with her cybernetics with relative ease in Chapter 42) '''Striking Strength: Street Level '''| '''Building Level '''(Trottheimers Folly is capable of feats on this level) | '''Building Level''' '''Durability: City Block Level '''(Shot herself and Deus out of a building in Chapter 8, did the same and ultimately neutralized him in Chapter 16 [WOG states Deus is based heavily on [http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-516 SCP-516] for reference] | '''Multi City Block Level''' (In Chapter 21 she had a small boat dropped on top of her from a few stories up and she survived, a similar situation happened at the end of Chapter 32, where she was crushed by a much larger boat while underwater) | '''Same as before '''(Walked around not realizing half her face was melted off in Chapter 40) | '''At least Multi Continent level+ '''(Survived having a meteor falling on her) '''Stamina:''' '''High''', In Chapter 7 she had awoken from a dream and fought against Robot doctors in the middle of being operated on. | '''Same as before''' | '''Higher than before''', her cyber parts are more durable than her flesh was and she can go for days without eating, didn't even notice half her face was melting off in Chapter 40 '''Range: Extended Melee Range '''unarmed, '''Hundreds of Meters '''with weapons | '''Same as before''' | '''Kilometers''' with Sniper '''Standard Equipment:''' '''Book 1:''' * '''Pipbuck: '''An Inventory Management, Health Monitoring, PDA System Fused to the bone of her front right hoof, the device can track enemies up to a kilometer away, manage Medical Supplies, and lets her slow down time with SATs, an internal Auto targeting System. ** '''EC-1101: '''Program embedded into her Pipbuck that gives her access to highly powerful pre apocalypse weaponry. A spirit named '''Watcher '''is embedded into the program, he can help Blackjack with advice on how to deal with certain situations. * '''IF-9 Combat Shotgun: '''Shotgun with drum magazines, a running gag in the story is how Blackjack loves to break these. * '''Security Baton''' * '''Dragon Claw: '''Dragon Claw the size of a pony head with surprisingly good anti armament abilities. * '''Security Armor: '''Upgraded Stable Security Barding that covers her front '''Book 2:''' * '''All Previous Weaponry''' * '''SWAT Armor: '''after her previous armor had been totaled when she got struck by lightning Blackjack received upgraded security barding from Charity, this armor covers her entire body this time and offers '''Small Building level '''protection (endured having a boat dropped on top of her). * '''Cupcakes' Revolver: '''Standard issue Revolver. * '''Star Metal Sword: '''Sword made of the same material that cases Trottheimer's Folly, it can harm intangibles * '''Vigilance: '''A 12.7 MM pistol, and family heirloom of Blackjacks. the bullets it fires are of higher density than Duty and Vigilance. Despite its ammo weight it has a surprisingly decent amount of travel to its shots. * '''Taurus Rifle: '''Heavily Modified Standard issue scoped hunting rifle, Blackjack picks it up after the owner it was named after was killed by Deus, its shots were able to pierce Deus's armor point blank, and it works great in long distance shoot outs. * '''Trottheimer's Folly: '''Cannon Similar in Fashion to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BFG_(weapon) BFG 9000] fires a blast of weaponized Radiation bullets encased in magical metal that are nigh impossible to find. The blasts from this weapon is so strong that it can bring down entire cruise liner ships with ease. '''Book 3:''' * '''All Previous Weaponry Excluding, Trottheimer's Folly, Cupcakes Revolver, Security Armor, and Baton''' * '''Battle Saddle: '''Combat Ready Saddles mainly used to help Earth and Pegasi ponies use Heavy Weaponry in battle. It was custom built by Calamity, Has a shotgun, RPG, and armor piercing mode. * '''Stealth Buck: '''Stealth Add-on for Pip-bucks, allows the user to turn invisible and move without a sound for hours on end. * "'''Loaded Down": '''Advanced Assault Rifle with armor piercing rounds. * '''Duty and Sacrifice: '''Twin 5 Shot 45 Calibur Revolvers, they were specifically made to be fired telekinetically and thus prove extremely effective in combat due to their armor piercing abilities. * '''.38 Revolver: '''Another Revolver. '''Book 4:''' * '''IF 88 Shotgun AKA "Sexy": '''Advanced Prototype Shotgun, it is a small literal hand cannon that would make [http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Super_shotgun DOOM's Super Shotgun] blush with envy. Nicknamed affectionately by Blackjack for how badly it "fucks ponies up". Her friends call it "Blackjack" humorously for that very same reason. '''Notable Techniques:''' '''Book 1:''' *'''Telekinesis: '''Not as strong as Littlepips, her best feat at this point is lifting a pony for a brief moment, can snap necks with it. *'''Telekinetic Bullet: '''Coating of Blackjacks magic that can work as a pseudo machine gun, the impact of these is notable weak and she will use firearms over this if able '''Book 2:''' : '''Same as Book 1''' '''Book 3:''' : '''Same as Book 1 but even weaker''' '''Weaknesses''': Mentally Unstable, has faced so many hardships and tragedies in her short time outside that she literally fluctuates from being drunkenly happy one moment, to putting a shotgun to her head the next. Bringing up her past mistakes will easily distract her. She is a known drug abuser and She is known to abuse multiple drugs in the midst of battle to reap the collective short term benefits. Should a battle last any length of time while drugged her body will decay and at worst she will die. She will often even without drugs recklessly push herself, her body and even her friends to their own breaking point, which messes with her coordination with others. She does not listen to others very often. Pipbuck is vulnerable to EMPs. SATS requires a cool down period after each use, Watcher can cryptic with his advice, Bad Luck. | Same as before, repeated use of Trottenheimer's Folly will worsen her cancer and kill her. | Same as Book 1 in addition to her legs and Cyberpony parts being able to be shorted out and requiring gem intake to power her, she does not keep a steady supply on her either. If she runs out of power she will pass out. | Same as before | Book 1 weaknesses, Teleporting too much will strain her magic. | Same as Before | None Notable, she has seemingly since moved past her inner demons in the time she has watched over the planet of Equus. '''Key:''' '''Book''' '''1''' | '''Book 2''' | '''Book 3''' | '''Book 4''' | '''Book 5''' | '''Speak Sequel Story''' | '''Epilogue''' Gallery